


We meet again....

by strykerxlr8



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, thor gets an HEA after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strykerxlr8/pseuds/strykerxlr8
Summary: Thor dies defeating Thanos and is rewarded for it in Valhalla





	We meet again....

The gauntlet laid crushed and empty next to Thanos. His body shrivelled from the ravages of the time stone.

Thor watched dispassionately as he watched the life drain from Thanos' eyes.

He had avenged the people of Asgard, Heimdall and Valkyrie.

His brother.

The pain came back in full force as a reminder of his loss. Strange, Thor thinks. It's coming from my side.

Stormbreaker drops from his right hand as he looks down to the left of his abdomen.

The spread of blood didn't phase him. Even in his surprise that Thanos had gotten a final shot at him before his death, Thor also felt... relief.

The continued loss of blood was quickly weakening him. He watched the other avengers gather around Thanos, making sure he had died.

Thor stepped away from the group, intending to hide his fatal wound and not burden his friends with his death.

"Thor? Where are you going?" He hears the Captain ask.

Thor turned to reply but staggered, falling to his knees, collapsing on the ground.

Multiple voices yelling his name rang out in panic. He felt different hands roll him around before they gasp in shock.

"He's hurt!" Someone yells.

"Friday, emergency kit." Stark commands.

Thor shot his hands out to stay Stark's hand. He knew it was too late but even if it wasn't, he didn't want to continue. He didn't want to continue life without his home, his people, his friends... his brother.

Loki.

"No," Thor says, "It has been an honour to fight by your side, my friends."

His voice was getting weaker.

"Thank you my friends but I need to go home now. I need to go..."

He found he couldn't speak anymore, his strength completely gone. Everything began to get darker, the sounds of his friends cursing and crying echoing in his ears. Someone was holding him but he felt weightless. He stopped feeling the air.

Everything simply... stopped.

He felt like he floated in nothing for centuries or what might have been seconds, he couldn't tell.

Then every sensation rushed into him all at once.

A gold and red ray wrapped around him, followed by silver and green. Encompassing his vision completely till they all fell away.

He blinked when he saw in front of him the pseudo-throne room of the ship Thanos had destroyed. In the chair at the helm, draped in silver and green robes whilst flipping knives in the air, sat Loki.

Thor gaped. He blinked multiple times to clear his vision.

"You're early, Thor. You couldn't even left me rule for longer than a day in the Afterlife?" Huffed Loki.

Thor smiled. Only his Loki would be annoyed even in Valhalla.

"Brother." Thor breathes. "Are you really here?"

Loki scoffed. "Of course I'm here! Where else would I be?"

Thor walked to the throne seat, looking down at Loki for a moment before moving his hand to touch loki's neck.

The solid weight of his brother, who pressed closer into his palm, brought tears to Thor's eyes.

"I missed you, brother." Thor said.

Loki sighed. "I missed you, too."

Thor laughed, his voice hoarse. "Have you been proclaimed as my eternal reward?"

Loki looked up to glare at Thor. "You aren't enough of a saint to deserve me, you oaf."

Thor's grin grew bigger and he leaned to to kiss Loki. He relished the ability to taste the other man once again, never wanting to let go.

Loki pulled back. "Am I selfish for wanting you here with me rather than living your life?" He asked, his vulnerability clear in his voice.

Thor shook his head. Looking in Loki's eyes, he replied "No, this is exactly where I want to be."

Loki looked back into Thor's eyes as if to determine his sincerity. He must have found it because he nods and whispers "Good."

Thor smiles and give him a short kiss. He turned to look at the stars in front of the Throneseat.

"Where are we going, Loki?"

Loki slid his hands into Thor's.

"It's Valhalla, brother. We are going wherever we want."

 

***

 


End file.
